


The Protective Lion and The Mage

by carpe_noctem



Series: The Lion's Roar [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Afternoon delight, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Khadgar and Lothar have a quickie, LionTrust, M/M, My WoW Character makes an appearance, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Lothar, Protective Lothar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_noctem/pseuds/carpe_noctem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title came to me off the top of my head. Just like the story. Basically Khadgar needs to do some errands and Anduin comes with. This can be a stand alone or continuity of The Lion and his Prey. (At the end, you'll see why it ties to the other story)  May be making it into a series. Still in progress, Lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Protective Lion and The Mage

**Author's Note:**

> My main is the druid in the story. I've been playing her since Vanilla. Thought it would be nice to have her make an appearance. The professions I have are herbalism and alchemy.
> 
> Herbalism helps with Inscription (Inscription is a crafting profession added in Wrath of the Lich King with which players can create glyphs, scrolls, cards and more! Scribes can use the learned skill Milling to break down herbs (gathered with Herbalism) into pigments used to create inks. These inks, both common and uncommon, can then be used to inscribe a parchment with a glyph or buff spell)
> 
> My guidie is also Jexuun's alt. He is a profession whore (I say that with love and he knows it, lol)
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'ed so if you see any mistakes, I'm sorry.
> 
> Kudos and comments are like rare dropd in World of Warcraft!

Khadgar was talking to a Night Elf druid. The name Annahvi, Anduin kept hearing. They were discussing different herbs to make ink. The druid wasn’t an inscriptionist, but she knew a gnome priest that was exquisite in the profession. Khadgar and Lothar were in the Mage Quarters of the City. The Night Elves usually render the Park area, but the place seemed a bit too crowded for the Guardian, and he took into the conversation. That was twenty minutes ago. Anduin stood by, not far, watching his mage with the dark purple long-eared elf. He knew that the elves came peacefully, but this one was a bit too close.

 

“Shaha Lor'ma, Guardian Khadgar…..Mystral” Khadgar was learning many of the languages and while Lothar caught bits and pieces. Mystral was a lake in the Night Elf lands. Why would the druid be telling _HIS_ mage that area? It was at that moment that Lothar started to walk towards them. The druid heard his steps and tilted her head, nodding. There was a certain twinkle in her eyes.

“Shaha Lor'ma to you, Matron Annahvi. I shall send word to you once I get the necessary mats for the ink.”

“As I stated, Guardian, I have the mats, and I shall cover any other costs. Padyma is a long time friend and owes me several favors.”

“The Guardian doesn’t need to be charged with anything in the City, druid.” Khadgar went to silence Lothar politely with his hand pulling at Anduin’s tunic. “ I want to help with the ….”

“You are correct, Anduin Lothar, Hence why I stated that I would cover the cost.” With that the druid transformed into a beautiful purple bird. The druid’s flight form.

 

Khadgar turned around and squinted his eyes at the older man. “You do this every time I go into the market. I told you I wouldn't be long.”

“You said no to my trusted guards, so I had to come with.”

“I can protect myself if need be.”

“Spell-chucker, I cannot lose you. I won’t let anything happen to you even if it’s getting ink.” The look on Anduin was part worry and love. Khadgar knew it was a lost argument, so he didn’t press further.

“Alright then, let’s go to the Dwarven District. I need to get a table that McRory built me.” Khadgar looked at his list, but when Anduin heard the name, he pulled at Khadgar’s robe, bringing the younger man even closer to him. “McRory, hell no! That dwarf is very much perverted as the next dwarf. I can have Jexuun get it. Let’s go and have lunch. Then I wish to spend time with you.” Khadgar knew the tone of which Anduin spoke with, and it made his body shudder. “I can’t see anyone more perverted as you, Anduin.”

“Good, it’ll stay that way too.”

 

In their room, Anduin pressed Khadgar against the wall, kissing him with much gusto. “I thought we were getting lunch..” The mage keened and moaned as the older man kissed his lips and down to his throat. He gripped Anduin’s shoulders and immediately wrapped his arms around his love.

“This is lunch, and you are the main course. Seeing you with that druid, I needed to mark you so everyone will know you are mine.”

“You have already marked me, Anduin. I still have your release inside me from this morning.” The Guardian unconsciously spread his legs to accommodate the man who was rubbing his erection against Khadgar’s ever growing one.

“Mmm good…I can slip right inside you now.” Anduin practically ripped the mage’s clothing and let it fall to his legs. Anduin used his strength to lift his love and maneuvered the ample ass against his cock. “How…how did you, ugh Anduin!” The commander smirked and bit Khadgar’s ear, licking the sting away. “I’m always ready for you and had my trousers half way off when we got in the room. Needed to get inside you..” Anduin felt Khadgar’s cock twitch at his words as the mage wrapped his legs around Anduin. He loved making the mage react. “You are so damn responsive…” Lothar felt the tip of his cock slip inside the first ring of muscle and with one thrust, went balls deep inside his lover.

Understanding Khadgar’s body language, Anduin spent no time in letting the younger man get used to the stretch because it wouldn’t be long; the mage would beg for him to move. “Move Anduin..OH FUCK!..ummphh….” Right when the words were about to spill out of Khadgar’s mouth, Anduin had already started fucking his tight hole and didn’t let up. Each thrust made the moans and whimpers punctuate out of the younger man. Khadgar's cock bouncing up and down from the thrusts, leaving pre-cum on both Anduin and him

“You are so damn tight for me, spell-chucker. So wet and hot. How does it make you feel to know that my release still inside you?” The words made Khadgar flush, his mouth open as nothing came out but the Guardian clenched on Anduin’s cock to the point of pain for the older man. Anduin felt his lover’s release on his shirt and a bit on his chin. Before Anduin knew it, Khadgar leaned forward, licking the come off Anduin’s chin. The mage’s lips raw from kissing, It was an erotic sight to the commander.

It made Anduin thrust faster, more erratic. “You surprise me every day…” He bent to meet Khadgar’s lips, tasting the release on the mage’s tongue. Anduin came right when Khadgar ran his hands under the older man’s shirt, pulling at his nipples.

Ok, that is new. Anduin thought to himself.

Of course, Khadgar put two and two together and smiled.

 

Easing his mage on his legs, he intertwined their fingers together, going to the bed. “Let me get the water basin and I’ll be right back. Don’t conjure up the water; you are too spent as it is.”

“Oh, I wasn’t. It’s much better watching you from here than it is for me to do my spells.”

Anduin playfully rolled his eyes as he removed his pants, flaccid cock still dripping a bit of come. The sight made Khadgar whimper.

“Now who is the amorous rooster?”

Anduin didn’t expect the pillow to hit him hard right in the face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shaha Lor'ma = Thank you
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1191.photobucket.com/user/MarineLvr84/media/WoWScrnShot_070816_171308.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  This is my druid and Khadgar! Long Story short, Khadgar was cursed by Medihv, it takes away his youth but he's still bad ass! and also, of course time, Lol.
> 
> (http://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Darnassian)
